The Euro Party (Infinityy Peak's World)
276,900|Row 5 title = Ideology|Row 5 info = * Centrism * Central Liberalism * Pro-Europeanism|Row 6 title = Political position|Row 6 info = Radical centre to centre left|Row 7 title = European affiliation|Row 8 title = European Parliament Group|Row 9 title = House of Commons|Row 9 info = 2045 392/650|Row 10 title = European Parliament|Row 10 info = 2042 44/73|Row 7 info = European People's Party|Row 8 info = European People's Party|image = |caption = When the EU works, Britain works. Make a difference and reap the benefits of the EU.}} The Euro Party is a centrist political party in the United Kingdom. The political party grew out of the predecessor Labour Party that focused on Socialism and later Centrism. The Euro Party adopted a staunchly Pro-Europeanism stance as well as a large Centrist liberal base. The logo is also the same logo as the Euro Party's European Parliament group and affiliation group who is also in charge of the funding and management of the party. The Party split from Labour after the shocking defeat, led by Liz Kendall in the 2030 general election. The party was tearing themselves to pieces before the 2030 general election. The ideologies of different MP's and cabinet members were diverse, which made this nearly impossible to make a working government. Some ideologies of members ranged from Socialism to Conservatism, Pro-Europeanism to Euroscepticism, far left to far right. The party was literally unelectable and Labour had the most shocking defeat since the party was formed. Economists were starting to find out maybe adopting the Euro currency would not be such a bad idea, and being more integrated in the EU would mean that Britain was not alone in the world. Many politicians wanted to join one party that was all united on Pro-Europeanism but this was a controversial idea, because Britain had been free of the EU since the United Kingdom EU Referendum in 2017. Even though Britain did leave the EU in 2017, Britain has been fairly integrated in foreign issues. In 2031, the Labour party dissolved, despite just having a leadership election months earlier. The party dissolved in to three official parties: The Socialist Party, The Euro Party and The Liberal Revival Party (defunct 2032). '"63%"' of Labour party MP's and Lords went to the Euro Party. This included the recently elected ex-Labour Leader Chuka Umunna, Liz Kendall (she was later made a Lord in the House of Lords), Andy Burnham, David Miliband and more. The long dissolved Liberal Democrats also joined the party, along with Pro-Europe Conservatives and the Green Party. This left three 'main' parties in the United Kingdom: The Conservatives, The Euro Party and The Socialist Party. The Conservatives were the usual, the Euro Party took on issues like implementing the stable Euro and integrating more with the EU, whilst taking on Liberal, centrist ideas and the Socialist Party took off where Labour left off in 2010, which championed Socialism, and later far left ideologies and communism, which led to the downfall of international Socialism. The Liberal Revival Party was defunct after a mere 14 days. The party did have an acting leader till 2033, Chuka Umunna who was the Labour Party leader just before it dissolved, he joined the Euro Party so he immediately took over the leadership spot. Later on in March 2033, he resigned as leader but still said he would like to remain in the cabinet. Since then, the Party has had a collective leader (the cabinet) and the Prime Minister is the Chancellor of the party. The cabinet places are picked based on the skill and experience of the said person. Election Success - House of Commons/General Elections 2035 The first election the Euro Party ran in was the 2035 general election. They won a massive 86 seats in the House of Commons. They championed liberalism, Pro-Europeanism and the need for a united, Euro currency in the United Kingdom. They were met by incredible force by the media, and UKIP, all pushing the party down. The party also managed to topple the Green Party from second place, and the Green Party became fourth. The Socialist Party became fifth, and the United Kingdom Independence Party had a massive surge in voters due to the rise in Pro-Europeanism. 2040 The Euro Party ran an exceptional campaign this general election championing the NHS, Education, Immigration, the EU, the currency, human rights and all this equally. They were met by massive support by the media (the Euro Party got very popular) and won 276 seats. They were propped up in their first ever government by the Green Party (who came back as third party). The Conservatives came as a minority party for the first ever time since the party begun. During this coalition term, sadly they could not get enough support to introduce the Euro, but did manage to get more EU integration and success with implementing their successful manifesto. 2042 European Election The Euro Party were met with massive electoral success in the UK, with a massive 47 seats for England in the European Parliament. 2045 The Euro Party had a great economical record, they restored the economy across the UK, and also revived many failing parts of the government, they fixed the education system, health system, made immigration fairer, made sure we were re-integrated to the EU and also made sure we had a good voice in the EU. They won 387 seats and ran the first ever unified Pro-Europeanism. Within the 5 years, two of the biggest changes was the GBP replaced by the Euro Currency and more powers handed to the European Parliament. Category:Politics Category:Political Party Category:United Kingdom